Need someone, no matter the stranger's look
by Hecate6277
Summary: "Necesito a alguien... ya te dije que no me importa como luzca ...es urgente... si no lo fuera crees que te lo pediria!"  Mi primer ff! Es un Ulquihime UA


Esta es la primera vez q me atrevo a escribir, bueno en realidad no… ya había escrito anteriormente pero no me anime a publicarlo ^^

Entonces reescribo: es la primera vez que publico mis intentos de fic, aunque aún no tengo la historia clara, tratare de darle sentido ^^ veamos que tal me va. Espero sus comentarios que, espero, no sean demasiado crueles! T-T

Disaclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente no!) son propiedad de Tito Kubo (lo odio secretamente x no revivir a Ulquiorra! ) Pero la historia es MIA (únicamente mia!) ejem… se sintió bien escribir eso! n_n'

Este cap. esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Orihime, si bien ella no es mi personaje favorito (definitivamente no!) la adoro como pareja de Ulqui!

El fic será AU , la pareja Ulquihime…umm… tal vez me anime a poner alguna pareja secundaria

Y ya sin más preámbulos… el fic (creo que me voy a suicidar después de publicar este cap. XD)

Chapter 1: Are you depressed?

_Definitivamente este no es mi día _– pensé al abrir los ojos perezosamente, la cama aun esta tibia -pero la luz de un imponente sol ya atraviesa la ventana de mi habitación - _necesito seguir durmiendo_ – los pájaros trinan, las mariposas agitan sus frágiles y delicadas alas, el sol sigue brillando impasible - …. _Es que acaso nadie se va solidarizar con mi dolor! Como es que el mundo puede seguir girando, como es que la vida puede seguir su curso…como es que todos pueden vivir sus vidas…todos…tan felices… mientras que yo sufro tanto_

"**Ay esto sí que duele"**

Susurro, jadeo, las cortinas dejaban pasarla suave brisa pero yo aún lloro tendida en mi cama - _duele demasiado… tengo que dejar de pensar, ok entonces imaginemos… si la realidad es espantosamente dolorosa eso es lo mejor… solo dejarme llevar por imaginarios._

_Si mágicamente apareciera un hada_ – si una de esas de las de los cuentos en los que aun creo fervientemente- _y me dijera con su suave y cálida voz, esas las que solo poseen los seres sobrenaturales, solo ellos y tú, mi Kurosaki-kun- si ella dijera algo así como…_

"**Orihime, adorada hija mía, te concederé un deseo, no importa cuál sea, no importa su complejidad, ten por seguro que yo te lo daré, dime sin temor, pequeña, que es lo que más anhelas… dime los ocultos deseos de tu frágil corazón"**

_Yo entonces ahogaría un grito de felicidad. Todos mis sueños infantiles pelearían por ser nombrados, por ser tan solo __**pensados, **__internamente, lloraría de felicidad por saber que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas por primera, única y posiblemente última vez, la idea de tener cinco vidas cruzaria mi mente, el amor eterno, enamorarme de él una y otra vez … amar a mi Kurosaki-kun y ser correspondida, mi felicidad eterna. Pero NO, yo sé ahora muy bien que ese no sería mi deseo porque ahora lo único que atinaría a pedir seria … un vaso con agua y una pastilla …. MALDITA REGLA!_

**Una pastilla …. Por qué es que todavía no he tomado una pastilla!**

_Si la hubiera tomado cuando desperté ya estaría disfrutando del hermoso día que parece estar solo alla afuera… ah… esto es el colmo! Como es que ahora a la lista de mis cualidades tengo que agregar eso… yo, Inoue Orihime además de ser irremediablemente distraída, SOY MASOQUISTA_

_Etto… eso no es una cualidad sino un defecto… umm… Pero si es una virtud encontrar soluciones en cuentos de hadas imaginados por mi misma!_

_Quien diría que mi nueva virtud me daría la solución al problema, si se lo cuento a Tatzuki NO ME VA A CREER!_

_Las 11am … muero de hambre ya tome la pastilla, me preparo pan con miel con un poco de helado encima y si … ya encontré los camarones que tanto buscaba, eso va a quedar estupendo sobre mi pan! Y para tomar umm… solo hay café … pero no me gusta es amargo.. porque compro cosas que no me gustan? , pero ya se! Será delicioso con un poco de azúcar (unas 10 cucharadas estarán bien?) algo de mostaza y … umm… yummy perfecto! Al igual que mi Kurosaki-kun! Y con un par de fresas en honor a él._

_Tomo mi celular y escribo una nueva nota _

"Comprar una caja de pastillas o quizás 2 por las dudas… hoy descubrí una virtud puedo hallar soluciones en pensamientos inesperados y un defecto…soy masoquista T-T"

_Y una pequeña nota más, pero esta vez en un cuaderno_

"Espero que mi Kurosaki-kun me perdone preferí aliviar el dolor de la regla en vez de mi amor por él. Perdóname Kurosaki-kun"

¿Que les parecio? No escribí nada sobre Ulquiorra porque Orihime todavía no lo conoce …eso será en el cap 3… o tal vez en el 2. Sera un Ulquihime no se confundan por lo de Ichigo

Espero reviews! T-T ya se que este cap no dice casi nada, necesito un review para saber si debo continuar !


End file.
